


Stranded in Gold

by DrevianAlexander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, magic!Dipper, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrevianAlexander/pseuds/DrevianAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 6 years since the twins' parents were killed in a Royal Navy raid of a merchant ship. Now Dipper and Mabel sail with their great uncle Stan as pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706983) by [MarshOnTheMellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshOnTheMellow/pseuds/MarshOnTheMellow). 



> First try at writing a fanfic, so I need lots of constructive criticism.
> 
> Please let me know of any errors!

Dipper looked up from his journal as men ran past him, gathering at the front of the ship. He stood, making his way to the front of the crowd. "There be the island we came in search of!" Dipper's grunkle, Stan, shouted from the helm. "Now back to work ya dogs!" Stan shouted at the crowd. The crew quickly went back to work preparing a a rowboat for scouting the island and getting the main ship ready for a storm. Dipper sat back down, holding his journal tight in the brisk winds. He read over the passages of creatures they might find, paying special attention to the one about sirens. While at dock Dipper had heard rumor of an island protected by sirens. Before he realized it, Grunkle Stan had charted course for that very island. The crew labored quickly as Dipper watched the clouds grew heavy over head. He jumped when his sister had ran up. "Dipdop you should get your book inside before the rain begins," she told Dipper

"You're right Mabel," Dipper said, closing the journal as he stood. He gave another glance at the island before he headed in. 

The two were soon joined by their grunkle. "We'll have to wait for the storm to pass before heading to the island," Stan said. 

"How long do you think this storm will last?" Mabel inquired. 

"Hopefully not long," Dipper threw in as he ducked into his room to put the journals on their shelf. He came back out, noticing Mabel knitted away and Stan stood looking at the storm. With a heavy sigh, Dipper returned to his room, opting to sleep for now.


	2. Pine Tree Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the storm has passed the crew set off for the island, but the rumors of sirens are more than just rumors.

When Dipper woke, he heard the crew busy about the deck. He stepped out of the cabin and squinted into the bright morning sun. He seen the crew preparing the rowboats under the keen eyes of the quartermaster, Wendy. Soos, the boatswain, went about and made sure there the ship wasn't damaged by the storm. Grunkle Stan stood at the helm, and watched his crew as they prepared to depart for the the island.

It took only another half hour for the preparations to be finished. Stan board one and Dipper joined him. Wendy lead the second with Mabel. They were quickly lowered to the water, leaving Soos and a few others behind. The two boats made their way toward the island. Dipper frequently searched through the clear waters below them. He had to keep an eye for sirens and the like, or at least he told himself that. He was searched a bit to intensely and nearly plunged into the water before Stan grabbed him. "Watch yourself kiddo, don't need you falling in," Stan said sternly. 

"Alright Grunkle Stan, I'll try to be more careful," Dipper said back, slightly flustered at having almost fell in.

Dipper sat calmly as he heard the giggles of his sister from the other boat. He thought he heard something too though, under the giggle. Dipper searched around them, to make sure of what he heard. He couldn't place the sound though. Dipper yelp as the small vessel he was in rocked hard. "Dammit, what happened?" Stan called out, "Did we hit a rock or something?"

"No captain," one of the crewmen said. Stan muttered under his breathe as the boat rocked again. Dipper grabbed the side, nearly thrown off. 

"Damn it!" Stan exclaimed as the boat rocked again. "Get us to land already!"

With a heavy huff, the four men manning the oars began to stroke. They all pulled harshly in an attempt to move the boat to shore. As the got closer, the boat rocked violently again. Caught unprepared, Dipper was flung from the ship. "Dipper!" Stan shouted as he tried to struggle in the water. It was still deep here, too deep to see the bottom yet. Dipper began to sink more as his clothes got soaked. The clothes weighed him down as he struggled. He couldn't get back up and soon he felt panicked. He heard something though, over the blood rushing in his ears. There seemed to be a slight melodic sound reached him. Dipper tried to look around, but his clothes prevented him.

Dipper caught a glimpse of something slip beside him. He knew he seen it, but what was it. His lungs burned though. They burned too much to recall what he had scene. What was it? All he saw was a large gold tinged fish tail glide past. He struggled against his lungs and clothes. He fought to get to the surface. His vision started to blacken around the edges as his lunged ached more and more. 

Just before Dipper fulling lost consciousness he saw the gold tail pass by him again. He saw the tail, and another face drifted up to his. The other faces's burning blue eyes met Dipper's own as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more, with a glimpse of the elusive siren.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and critique is certainly welcome!


	3. Fish eyed perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is in hot water now, but is his goose cooked?

The other face smiled as the human lost consciousness. They slowly wrapped its gold tail around the boy intending to eat him there. they moved into to bite into the boys neck but stopped when they noticed the marks on the kids forehead. With a shudder, they let the boy go. They knew better than to mess with people that bared marks like that. It always brought trouble with it, and knew this kid would be no different. So much for his catch they thought as they drug the almost drowned body to shore.

They heaved the child unto the sand, and pressed on his chest like they saw so many other humans do. Soon the boy gave a retching cough and shuddered back into life. The boy coughed and spit up an impressive amount of water. They soon heard the other humans shouting and running. "Shit," they muttered to themselves and quickly got back in the water. They swam a ways off before turning back to see the other humans had found the boy. they felt satisfied that the boy would live and went back under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any feedback and critique is welcome. Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper needs his rest, but his mind can't get off the siren.

Leaning up like that took what little strength Dipper had, and he collapsed again. The others ran up around him. Everyone wanted to make sure he was alright. Stan stood over him, and all he could do was give a slight nod to the man's ringing question, "Are you alright‽" Having given his reassurances, Dipper passed out again.

Dipper rested fitfully. His mind was plagued with dreams of him drowning, or those blazing blue eyes. Occasionally, in his dream, Dipper would be in the water, the sky speckled in stars above him. He would turn and catch a glimpse of gold just below the surface. He could feel the eyes as the gazed upon him. Dipper turned quickly as he tried to catch a glimpse of the siren, each time though the slippery scoundrel managed to elude being sighted anymore than the slivers of gold in the vast cerulean that surrounded the two of them. Dipper did manage to see the stickler's radiantly golden blonde hair floating about their head just below the water. He tied to swim towards it, but the distance remained staunchly the same. Dipper kept trying though. He swam after the siren for what seemed to be ages, but the moon never began its dive for the horizon. Dipper followed the glimmer of gold in front of him until an island came into view. He recognized the island and stopped. This is the island that Grunkle Stan took them too. This is the island where he nearly drowned. The siren had brought him to this island? Dipper looked around, and a little in front of him was the siren, who looked intently at dipper. Dipper did all he could, but only managed to stare back, his gazed locked on the other's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already getting a couple Kudos, and its pretty awesome! Thanks!


	5. All that Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns the reason for going to the island.

Dipper bolted up, and immediately regretted it. He felt his head thump and heard the blood that rushed through his ears. He felt like he took a musket ball between the eyes. He laid back with a heavy groan. Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, Mabel was beside him."Bro Bro you alright‽" Mabel asked worriedly. 

"Just a bad headache right now," Dipper replied, in an attempt to reassure his sister. 

"Alright Dip, but holler if you need something," Mabel said. After a brief hug, Mabel went back to work.

Dipper sat up again, slower this time, to get a look around. They were still on the island, just outside the trees that kept the interior hidden from sea. He looked around and saw Wendy as she threw orders to the crew. Everyone bustled about, some set up tents, others got wood for the fire, a few kept busy going over the equipment. It was always nice to see the crew work so hard. He looked around and saw his grunkle standing over a table set away from everyone. Dipper shakily got to his feet, and made sure he wasn't going to fall before he took a step. He slowly made his way over to the old man. As he tried to see what was on the table, Stan turned toward him. "Well hey there Dipper," Stan said with a weary smile on his face. "Good to see you're able to get up now," He said, and turned back to the table. Dipper managed to get get a glimpse of the map before Stan rolled it up. 

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, what is this island?" Dipper asked, concerned about the triangular island.

Stan turned around sharply. Dipper almost fell as the man moved so abruptly. "Well, legends say that theres a cavern on this island, under the lake in the middle. The legend claims that there's a pyramid, taller than any building in any port town, made entirely of gold."

Dipper was speechless for a moment. "So we're here for gold?" Dipper finally managed to get out.

"Not just gold Dipper," Stan commented, "Enough gold to last a thousand lifetimes."

"But its just a legend," Dipper noted.

Stan softly smacked the boy on the head with the rolled up map. "This entire island is just a legend, yet here we are."

Dipper went to reply, but Stan just brushed past him. With a sigh, Dipper looked into the forest, not being able to see very far. He turned back with a glance at the sea before he walked back to his cot. The entire way he felt like someone was watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already getting kudos. That is really exciting! Glad to see people are enjoying this.


End file.
